First Impressions
by EightYearsandaHalf
Summary: This is my take on how Anne Elliot and Captain Frederick Wentworth first met that fateful summer of 1806. One-shot.


_July 1806. Baronet Sir Walter Elliot is holding a ball at his estate, Kellynch Hall. He has invited many gentlemen and their families from Somersetshire. Among the guests are Edward Wentworth, the curate of Monkford, and his visiting younger brother, Frederick._

"Sir Walter, may I present my younger brother, Captain Frederick Wentworth of the Royal Navy," said Edward.

Frederick made a low bow to Sir Walter, who bowed slightly in return. "A sailor? How interesting," said Sir Walter, in a tone as marked his self-importance. Frederick felt the baronet's eyes observing his face, studying his tanned skin and searching for wrinkles. At length, Sir Walter said, "Captain Wentworth, my daughters, Miss Elliot and Miss Anne."

Frederick turned to the young ladies and bowed. He looked first at Miss Elliot, who stood next to her father. She was a very handsome girl of 21, with a fine complexion and elegant figure, and very like her father in her proud, conceited manners. He turned his eyes to Miss Anne. She was 19 years old, with a pleasing figure but a melancholy air. Their eyes met and he was suddenly struck; he found her face rendered uncommonly beautiful by the delicate and gentle expression of her dark eyes. She was not insensible to his admiration, and she coloured as she curtsied. Frederick had a sanguine and confident temper, and proceeded thus -

"Miss Anne, if you are not already engaged, may I request the honour of your hand for the two first dances?"

Anne was greatly astonished. Such attention was new to her; all the gentlemen were wild for her older sister, Elizabeth. "I am not engaged, Captain Wentworth," she replied, smiling.

Elizabeth looked over in contempt, offended either by not being asked before Anne or that a mere sailor would dare to ask any daughter of a baronet to dance. Sir Walter had no reaction, apparently indifferent to any affairs concerning his least favourite child.

Edward and Frederick proceeded into the next room. "Well done, Frederick!" cried Edward. "Your time in the Navy has given you a fearlessness of mind." Frederick smiled. "Miss Anne is quite charming, and I am desirous to become acquainted with her. We sailors cannot afford to make long courtships in a time of war."

Elizabeth opened the ball and Frederick went in search of Anne. She was standing quietly next to Sir Walter, and gave a sweet smile when she saw him approach. Frederick was all agitation and flutter as he offered his arm; she lightly placed her hand on top, and they took their place in the set. The music commenced, and Frederick wished to converse with his partner as much as possible before the two dances were over. He immediately said, "Somersetshire is a beautiful country, Miss Anne. My brother is fortunate to live here."

"Have you been long at Monkford, Captain Wentworth?"

"Three weeks, though I plan to stay for half a year together."

She gave a slight smile, pleased at this information. He felt more at ease.

"I hope you will enjoy your time in our country very much."

He looked at her in earnest. "If tonight is any indication, I am sure I will enjoy it exceedingly."

Frederick discerned a faint blush as she turned her head away. He could see she was not used to hearing compliments, at least none meant for her. He waited for her to turn back to him, but her eyes stopped for a moment. He followed her gaze and saw a well-dressed woman; she stood among the lookers-on and watched them. She appeared in many respects sensible and agreeable, but for the decided look of disapproval on her face.

"May I ask who that is, Miss Anne?"

"That is Lady Russell. She was the intimate friend of my mother and has been treated me like a daughter since my own mother's death."

"She must be a great comfort to you."

"Oh yes. She has a steadiness of opinion and is very kind in advising me and guiding me."

"I take it, from her expression, that she does not approve of me?"

"She does not yet know you. I am sure if she were to make your acquaintance, she would find you as agreeable as I do. I shall introduce you after our dance, Captain Wentworth."

"I should like that very much, Miss Anne."

Anne turned the subject and said, "Where were you before you came to Somersetshire?"

"I was at sea, in action off St. Domingo."

"The West Indies?"

"Yes," said he, a little surprised. "You are familiar with the West Indies?"

"A little. I have read about it in the newspapers. I have not travelled much, so every fresh place is interesting to me."

This led to a lively discussion of the places he had been with the Navy. She questioned him eagerly about Bermuda, France and the Mediterranean; he delighted in her curiosity and interest.

At one point, as they progressed down the dance, Frederick was silent, allowing himself the pleasure of studying her face, tracing her features and committing them to memory. Soon after their reaching the bottom of the set, and as if it were the result of immediate feeling, he said, "She is an angel!"

He stopped. The consciousness of having spoken his thoughts aloud made him turn quite red. Anne stopped too, struck by this unexpected burst of feeling. He collected himself, cleared his throat, and said -

"Are you fond of poetry, Miss Anne?"

"Yes, I am very fond of poetry."

This was an opportunity which Frederick could not resist; he continued, therefore, "May I ask, which of Shakespeare's sonnets is your favourite?"

"Sonnet 29."

He shook his head; but there was a smile with it, and he said, "Sonnet 18 is, I should say, more suitable for you."

Anne paused to recollect the poem. A slow blush appeared across her cheeks. Not knowing when he might have the honour of her company again, he continued -

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

The effect was immediate. A deeper shade of red overspread her face. She turned away as she began to feel a hundred things in a moment. Such a gentle, modest creature!

"I apologize if I have been too bold, Miss Anne. I fear if I do not speak now, I may never have another opportunity."

Anne's heart beat quick, and she felt quite unequal to saying anything beyond, "Not at all, Captain."

Until tonight, she had never, since the age of fourteen, never since the loss of her dear mother, known the happiness of being admired or appreciated. After pausing a moment for courage, she turned to look at him. Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks glowed, and she smiled sweetly; all of these declared that she was much pleased with his attentions.

Frederick felt a nervous thrill all over him; a thousand feelings rushed on, the chief of which was, that his heart was hers forever.

The second dance ended, and what further conversation and tender looks they may have exchanged were left to Frederick's imagination to ponder over in a quieter hour. They began to walk toward Lady Russell, but before they were close enough to be overheard, he said, "I enjoyed our conversation, Miss Anne. I very much hope I shall have the pleasure of seeing you again."

"I hope so too, Captain Wentworth, soon." He felt her lightly press her hand into his arm.

Frederick made Lady Russell's acquaintance, and though the latter was polite, she did not seem well pleased with him. He was not, however, dissuaded. His frank, open-hearted, eager character had earned him respect and friendship the world over, and he was confident that, in time, Lady Russell would be no different.

Very happy was Frederick when he made his way back to Edward, who said, with an expression half serious, half arch, "Well, Frederick, I daresay you have enjoyed yourself tonight."

"Indeed, Edward, I never spent a pleasanter evening in my life."

"I must warn you, dear brother, that Sir Walter values rank and consequence above all. Though Miss Elliot is his clear favourite, he expects all his daughters to bring honour and fortune to the family."

Frederick was in high spirits and listened to Edward with perfect indifference. He sensed that Anne had very opposite feelings from her father and sister. Confident, spirited and lucky in life, he was sure he would be lucky in love as well.

As the evening ended and he and Edward returned to Monkford, Frederick's thoughts were fully occupied by Miss Anne Elliot. She had created sensations which his heart had never known before, and he recollected their half hour together with exquisite felicity. Prettier musings of young love and eternal happiness, could never have passed along the roads of Somersetshire, than Captain Frederick Wentworth was sporting with from Kellynch Hall to Monkford.


End file.
